Sacrifices for family
by A Simple Misanthropist
Summary: A cold calculative killer is said to be the best ninja and that's exactly what Naruto is except for he's not a ninja. Naruto makes many sacrifices to obtain a loving family that's rightfully his. Naruto harem and multiple crossovers. Also Uzumakicest, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Hey everyone I had this thought in my head for a while and I was like why the hell not. Rated M for gore, graphic scenes of violence, language, and other things.

I do NOT own Naruto.

Story Start

It was seven years after the Third Hokage sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi into the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki's twins; the Yin half of Kyuubi went into Naruto Namikaze and the Yang half of Kyuubi went into Haruka Namikaze. When Kushina and Minato wanted to merge the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, the they couldn't merge because that would give it power over all the other clans, so Kushina officially dropped the name Uzumaki for Namikaze and gave the clan funds and objects to the village. And here we are in the present, a council meeting is taking place while the civilian clans were fighting for the Uzumaki possessions. One Mebubki Haruno was very banshee-like in the argument.

"The Haruno clan should have the Uzumaki clan possessions because we have contributed to most of the economy of Konoha!" she screeched cracking some of the chakra reinforced doors. Truthfully I find that interesting, I mean if you can crack wood with your voice then your voice must be annoying as shit.

"NO! The Uzumaki clan possessions will be given to the shinobi council for all shinobi to use." The Yondaime Hokage said with a voice that had clear indication that he would not take no for an answer. With that being said the civilian council begrudgingly accepted the fact that they would never get the Uzumaki clan secrets unless their family had a shinobi or kunoichi family member, while the shinobi council smirked thinking they would get the Uzumaki clan secrets. However the door was kicked open to reveal a small blond boy of about 4 foot 2 inches.

"Actually Hokage-sama the Uzumaki clan possessions are to be given to me." said a voice only slightly above a whisper with no emotion.

What shocked the council was that the person who said this was none other than the Hokage's own son Naruto Namikaze.

"Now Naruto, the Namikaze clan has no right to the Uzumaki possessions alone." Minato said with a frown on his face and in a voice of iron and steel.

"Actually Hokage-sama the name is Naruto Uzumaki, you signed the clan transfer papers giving me clan head status and control over all Uzumaki possessions." showing his papers to the shocked Hokage.

"This paper has my signature, but I don't remember signing these papers so they must be forged. Anbu take him away!" A battalion of Anbu landed in front of the Hokage, but didn't take him away. Itachi Uchiha walked up and simply stated, "Hokage-sama you signed those papers at 09:00 today, and seeing as it is 10:00 I believe that you shouldn't have forgotten."

"Well seeing as the paper work is all legal then I will give the Uzumaki possessions to Naruto Uzumaki." Minato said in a very forced voice.

"Also Hokage-sama I would like to resign as a Konoha Ninja." Itachi said with no emotion.

"As would I Hokage-sama." A crow masked Anbu said with a voice smoother than silk.

"Sir I would also like to resign." A pale-lavender haired Anbu said.

"I resign as well Hokage-sama." said a bat masked Anbu.

"Even though you are the strongest Anbu team in the village, only under me in power, I will have to let you all resign." An upset Minato said.

"Well Hokage-sama I will move out of your house and into my new Uzumaki compound." spoke the quiet and barely audible Naruto as he walked out of the door while being followed by the recently resigned Anbu.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"That was amazing master." The pale-lavender haired beauty said.

"That was beautifully done my king." The crow masked Anbu said with satisfaction.

"I have to agree with the other two, Naruto-sama." Itachi said with a barely noticeable smile.

"..." the bat masked Anbu just remained silent and followed his master.

Naruto just walked on in silence to his former home. It took about 10 minutes to get there and he was greeted by the sight of an angry Minato and Kushina and a sad looking Haruka.

"What were you thinking you little shit, if you didn't do that this village would be even stronger!" Minato screamed as he shoved a full powered rasengan in Naruto's stomach, but Naruto didn't flinch or move as a matter of fact.

Naruto just walked passed Minato and sealed everything that was in his room into a scroll and left the house without a word.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX **

**1 DAY Later**

"Now will you tell me why you hit my dear friend Naruto-dono!" screamed an angry Fire Daimyo.

"I am sorry Daimyo-sama I was very irritable that day and I have no excuse." said Minato in a submissive voice like the little bitch he is.

"Well I believe that Naruto-dono deserves compensation for this attack and your daughter would be good enough."

"But Daimyo-sama please she is the heir to my family and Kushina can't have anymore children. I can't give up my little Haruka." he pleaded.

"As Daimyo I have absolute rule and I said give your daughter over to Naruto-dono or I will cut your entire village's funding to the bare minimum it can run on." the daimyo said in a voice that showed his displeasure of being in the presence of this little shit.

"Okay daimyo-sama just please don't hurt the village."

"And I want you to sign the papers that state you will hand over Haruka Namikaze to Naruto Uzumaki as his servant, in my presence right now."

"Of course." and with that Minato Namikaze lost both of his children in less than a week.

While this happened Naruto just stared apathetically at the transaction that went on in front of him.

"Kakashi please call my family here it is important," and they waited about 1 minute for Kakashi to come back with Minato's remaining family.

"Minato-kun! Kakashi said it was important." screamed Kushina who was thoroughly surprised to see Minato, the Daimyo and her former son in the same room.

"I'm sorry Kushina-chan but it seems as though we have to give Haruka to Naruto Uzumaki as a punishment for yesterday's little incident."

"No he can't do this, please Minato-kun I can't lose my baby."

"It was either this or cut the village's funding to the bare minimum and I can't have that, it is for the good of the village. Please understand Kushina-chan."

"NO! I won't stand for this, can't you take him to the Iron Court."

"Yes I can but if we lose there we will lose much more than just a child."

"Please Minato-kun do this for me, I can't lose my baby." pleaded a distressed Kushina.

"It seems I will challenge you in Iron Court, Daimyo-sama." bowed Minato as he left the room.

Author's Note: I really have writer's block for my other stories so I just wrote this to spark some ideas in my head. I will continue this story, but I don't know when I will update, that depends on the reactions I get from my readers. I just want to say thank you for reading this and **please review** I truly don't care about favorites or follows I like to hear your reactions to my stories. And I think you all are smart enough to know the masked Anbu.

And on another note my MLP and Naruto Fanfic has 10 times more views than my FF13 and Naruto Fanfic, color me surprised. If you have the time please read my other fanfiction because I really need some reviews so that I know how to improve improve my fanfiction. And i just want to say thank you all.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Hello everyone I have lots of free time so I'm just gonna write another chapter of this story. I really hope that everyone likes hoe I write this fan fiction. Also please read and review.

**_LAST TIME_**

_"Yes I can but if we lose there we will lose much more than just a child."_

_"Please Minato-kun do this for me, I can't lose my baby." pleaded a distressed Kushina._

_"It seems I will challenge you in Iron Court, Daimyo-sama." bowed Minato as he left the room._

* * *

><p><strong>STORY START<strong>

A week later we see Naruto and his unnamed guards in Iron Country with the Fire Daimyo staring at the Hokage and his family. In-between the two groups is the Iron judge or simply Mifune general of Iron Country. Mifune looked at the two groups in fascination, seeing how this is the first time he had seen a family with so much hate. He looked at the Hokage's group and saw the burning hatred in Minato Namikaze's eyes, the anger and sadness in Kushina Namikaze's eyes, and complete and utter disbelief in Haruka Namikaze's eyes. When Mifune looked at the Fire Daimyo's group he saw an oddly loving atmosphere surrounding the Uzumaki and his guards. The Fire Daimyo fit in with the group, but not as much. The Uzumaki was unnaturally calm as if he didn't care for any of this, but his guards were something else. Firstly, his guards wore Anbu masks even though they supposedly resigned a week ago. Then their aura was completely breath taking. The woman with pale-lavender hair and a blank Anbu mask was named Hannah Anafeloz and she exuded complete infatuation for the young Uzumaki. The crow masked Anbu was named Sebastian Michaelis and was supposedly a butler , but his aura seemed like a cage tiger…no a tiger wasn't enough to describe his aura…a demon was a better term, but even with this interpretation Mifune could see that this Sebastian was holding back his power. His bat masked Anbu was named Ulquiorra Cifer and he seemed to drain the life out of the room. He seemed like despair incarnate and he seemed to despise humans, if one were hear him talk they would hear him talking about humans being pathetic, as if he was not human himself. Last but not least, there was Itachi Uchiha, the only former Anbu with no mask on and his aura was very frightening. His aura or lack there of is truly terrifying because he walked into the room with no foot steps and his lack of aura makes people overlook him or question if he is man or a spirit. Well with Mifune's rambling coming to an end he started the session of Iron Court.

"As Iron Judge I now start this session of the Iron Court, and as you know here at Iron Court I, Mifune general of Iron Country, am the judge, jury, and executioner if needed. If there are any objections to this then please say so." With no one objecting he continued. "Now we are here because Minato Namikaze has accused the Fire Daimyo of one count of power abuse and one count of cruel and unusual punishment, and the Fire Daimyo has pressed counter charges of attempted assassination of a clan leader, and insubordination. With the charges heard I will start this court session with the Namikaze group leading the argument."

"Thank you Mifune-sama and I would like to state that the attempted assassination is ludicrous. I did hit him with a rasengan, but he showed no physical harm."

"So you admit that the rasengan was made to hurt Uzumaki-dono?"

"Well I knew that Naruto would be able to hold his own against the attack seeing as though he has half of the Kyuubi sealed into him." Minato said hesitating a bit with his explanation.

"Please Hokage-dono answer the question."

"Well yes it was meant to hurt him, but in my defense, I only wanted to discipline him."

"Hmm, okay if you want to state anything else please say so now Hokage-dono."

"Not at this moment right now."

"Now please does anyone from Uzumaki-dono's group have anything to say?" asked Mifune.

"Well yes it just bothers me how Hokage-sama said he knew I could take a rasengan to the gut. Even though he is right that I have half of the Kyuubi sealed into me, I have the soul in me, not the chakra." Naruto's quiet voice said.

"Please enlighten me Uzumaki-dono how does this make a difference with his defense?"

"Well it's just that Haruka's half of Kyuubi, the chakra half, has the regeneration and power, but I hold the soul, which gives me free access to Kyuubi's knowledge."

As Naruto said that Minato gasped because he thought of all the power at Naruto's fingertips and should, by default, be Konoha's.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had all that knowledge!" Minato screamed while slamming his hands on the table.

"Well I thought as the Hokage you already knew." Naruto drawled in a bored, yet mocking voice. "I mean you are the smartest in the village…well after all the Naras, Danzo, some Yamanakas, and most likely me." continued Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"Please there will be order in this court. Hokage-dono do not have an outburst like that again." Mifune said sternly.

"Sorry Mifune-dono."

"And is there anything else you would like to say Uzumaki-dono?

Naruto shook his head no, but the Fire Daimyo took this as his time to talk.

"I actually would like to say that the Hokage's charges are unfounded. For one the cruel and unusual punishment is ludicrous, I was in my right of power because he attempted to take away something important from Naruto, which was his life, so I thought taking something important from the Hokage was punishment enough. Also like I said earlier I was in my right of power to do this so the charge of power abuse is not going to withstand." With that said the Fire Daimyo finished speaking.

"With both sides saying their peace, we will start with the questioning, and the Uzumaki group will start."

"Well I have nothing to say to Hokage-sama." said Naruto with a passive look in his eyes and the others in his group agreed with him.

"Well I have something to say, Naruto why would you stop my plan of making Konoha the stronger?" asked an angry Minato.

"Well Hokage-sama I am just doing what I have to do to protect my clan and make it stronger. Something Kushina-san didn't do."

"Now listen hear I did protect my clan!" screamed an angry Kushina as her hair moved around.

"Hmmm…Actually you are right. I mean ransacking your home village of secrets is totally protecting it or, better yet, not following village procedures and burying the villages and all its secrets is protecting the village. Uzumakis love family above all things, but it seems that you have learned the Konoha way of betrayal. Or is it that you never even were a true Uzumaki and never loved your real family? I'm glad you took Namikaze as your last name because now you can't tarnish the Uzumaki name." sarcasm dripping with every word Naruto said.

"SHUT UP! I LOVE MY FAMILY!" Kushina screamed to the heavens.

"Then how could you let them do this to me?" and with that Naruto's right eye turned into a strange symbol with of an upside down star in a circle, where his heart should be turned into an empty hole, and the same symbol on his eye appeared on his tongue.

"NARUTO!? You have a dojutsu? Why didn't you tell me son?" asked Minato with a smile and questioning tone.

"This eye is no dojutsu, it is a symbol of my contract, also my tongue is another contract, and the hole in my chest. The greater the contract, the greater the price, the more noticeable the contract is. But alas, I have already fulfilled my ends of the bargain now my servants have to fulfill theirs." Naruto said in a mirthless voice.

"What do you mean 'how could you let them do this to me' when you made the decisions yourself?"

"Well the reason I made these contracts are because of your so called family village. Let me ask you why would such a loving village torture a 6 year old child? Why would they torture an innocent boy if the demon was held back by his happiness and sanity? Why would they not listen to the Yondaime Hokage and leave the boy alone or was it they were, and the Yondaime was secretly giving orders of the boy's torture? Please answer…" Naruto drawled out, but Minato was truly sweating bullets and was scared what the others would do to him.

Seeing as Minato wouldn't answer Naruto, Mifune called for a recess until the next day and he would decide on his decision, no questions asked.

* * *

><p>After that Naruto and his group went to their hotel to rest up. The Fire Daimyo roomed with his secret guard, Sebastian with Ulquiorra, and Naruto with Hannah.<p>

We currently see maids clothes sprawled on the ground and flowing pale-lavender hair hanging off the side of the bed. "Oh my Yami-sama, Kami-sama and Shinigama-sama, Hannah this is the best…" said a panting Naruto.

Well you dear reader must be thinking what are they doing? Well I will tell you the "**BITCH ASS AUTHOR CLIFF HANGER NO JUTSU"**

Stay tuned for more Naruto an Akuma.

Author's Note: This is just a side project that I write and my computer is broken so please be patient if you want another chapter to come out. Also if I get a lot of reviews, favorites, or follows I will write for this story more often. Please continue to read future chapters that come out and pretty pretty please with a cherry, marshmallow and chocolate sprinkles on top review my story.

P.S. Did I surprise you with the Anbu choices? And I'm wondering who should I pair with Naruto, should it be with Hannah only or should it be a small harem with other anime girls and Naruto girls? Again I will type please review.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) Hi there readers I was bored so I started to write this chapter. My updates are going to be sporadic and depending on my mood they might change in writing styles. Also writing is not my strong suit so I apologize in advance if you dislike my story. Also if you are having trouble imagining Naruto's voice, think of his voice just as quiet as Fluttershy from MLP just not as timid.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LAST TIME<strong>_  
><em>After that Naruto and his group went to their hotel to rest up. The Fire Daimyo roomed with his secret guard, Sebastian with Ulquiorra, and Naruto with Hannah.<em>  
><em>We currently see maids clothes sprawled on the ground and flowing pale-lavender hair hanging off the side of the bed. "Oh my Yami-sama, Kami-sama and Shinigama-sama, Hannah this is the best…" said a panting Naruto.<em>

* * *

><p>Story Start<br>"…painting that I've every made with you as the center piece," and if you didn't know the real Naruto you would have been shocked to see him show such emotion, albeit miniscule amounts of emotion, even though he was still very quiet.

"Master…ah…I, um, u.u.u. understand why I am naked, but why are you painting n.n.n. naked?" asked Hannah as she was visibly flustered and stuttered a bit. Hannah was currently on top of the bed balancing herself on her knees and her left hand, while her right hand made a come here motion.

"That's simple, my dear Hannah, I don't want you to uncomfortable." stated Naruto as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But since I'm done with the painting now I might as well go to sleep." Naruto finished a master piece that was seen only once every thousand years, but Naruto destroyed the painting with a quick fire jutsu, as he slipped into bed with Hannah.

"Goodnight Master," Hannah's infatuation was clear in her voice and her eyes weren't helping either.

"Goodnight Hannah," Naruto then kissed her nose and fell to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXX NEXT DAY XXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>  
>"I trust that your night was good my king." Sebastian said in his silky voice. Naruto and his group were walking outside in the snow of Iron Country, but it was somewhat comical to see foreigners in a maid outfit, butler suit, and two in white robes. Well one foreigner was wearing Anbu clothing which was smart because it had an automatic cooling and heating system, but also came with a manual system manipulated by chakra. Obviously Hannah was in the maid outfit, Sebastian was in the butler outfit, Naruto and Ulquiorra were in the Espada robes, and Itachi in his regular Anbu garb.<p>

"Of course it was…" Naruto said in his low monotone voice, but he was cut off when a girl no older than 15 years old ran into him.

"Watch it!" the girl said with anger and tried to dust herself off, but was promptly stopped when Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her down to eye level.

"Oooooh, the king is touching someone?" Sebastian said in a both a question and statement.

Naruto then started to stare into her eyes and then rubbed her cheek. Sebastian and Hannah were surprised when the girl started to purr and move into his touch.

"Hmph, seems that Naruto-sama has a way with older girls," Itachi said and the whole group instantly thought of Hannah.  
>"Take Me!" the girl screamed as she felt a sudden warmth spread through her body and then she jumped onto Naruto straddling him.<p>

"Yugito! Where are you!" screamed a very worried and slightly angry voice.  
>"Ay I see little Yugito… Oh and I think I see another named Nine-yo, I totally think I'm right fa-sho." said a very comical, but horrible rapper as he crossed his arms in what appeared to be an accomplished pose.<br>Cue very loud hit on a head, "Will you shut up baka yaro, kono yaro!" screamed an angry voice. "See now I'm rapping horribly like you!" and cue another hit to the head.

"Hey Yugi…to?" the voice was shown to belong to a very confused, muscular, and dark skinned man with blond hair. All he was wearing was a Raikage robe with pants and a demon looking belt. The reason why he was confused was because his niece Yugito looked as if she was trying to land herself in jail for being a pedophile. Yugito was straddling a boy the was most likely 8 years old and what was worse was that Yugito started to gyrate into his body.

"Yugito stop that! We are right in front of the Iron Court House!" (Iron Court House is Equivalent to the Supreme Court and basically it looks like statutory rape in front of the Supreme Court.)  
>"Oh don't worry about it Raikage-sama they are just playing." spoke Sebastian with a mirth filled voice waving off the scene as though it wasn't illegal.<br>"But she is a ninja and that boy is more than likely a civilian, and everyone knows ninjas are considered adults so that's already molestation.

Then Yugito started to change into her blue biju cloak. "We have to stop her she will kill him!" screamed Ay as he felt an on coming lawsuit and war against his niece.

"No, yo, just trust Two to Eight to Nine and it will be fine." said the rapper who was identified as Killer Bee in his usually horrible rapping.

** END CHAPTER**

Author's Note: Hi readers I know it's a short chapter and I'm sorry but my computer is starting to bug out again. Hope you guys like the chapter and just to tell everyone who read author's notes, I actually don't think that far ahead of the story so if you want to request stuff you can and I might actually do it. I mean I don't even know what I will do to Naruto and Yugito, for all I know I can just feel like putting a black hole caused by his hollow hole or he could meet Matatabi. I really don't know. Put in some reviews please, did you like it, hate it, and where can I improve at?


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) Hi readers, I really have nothing to say but review please. Actually I just wanted to say thank you for the favorites and follows for this story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LAST TIME<strong>_

_Then Yugito started to change into her blue biju cloak. "We have to stop her she will kill him!" screamed Ay as he felt an on coming lawsuit and war against his niece._

"_No, yo, just trust Two to Eight to Nine and it will be fine." said the rapper who was identified as Killer Bee in his usually horrible rapping._

* * *

><p><strong>Story Start<strong>

After Killer Bee's incessant rapping, Naruto did something extremely shocking to Ay. Naruto actually started to caress Yugito's cheek without being burned and then Naruto started to lick the flames of her biju cloak.

"Thank you Matatabi for that treatment," said a Naruto who was perfectly fine, and it seemed that Yugito was in dazed state. If anyone were to see Naruto's hollow hole they would have seen it grow smaller.

Then Killer Bee started to walk toward Naruto, "Hey Nine-o that was a good show, but I think Yugito needs a cold shower cuz she is leaking from her flower." Killer Bee then picked Yugito up and gave her to Ay.

"Hey kid what did you do to Yugito?" asked a dumbfounded by the display that this golden blond haired, blue cerulean eyed boy did.

"For one, it's Naruto Uzumaki and two, I just visited the doctor." Naruto said in his usual quiet whispery voice. "Also I want to know why the Raikage of Kumo is in Iron Country?"

"Tch, I'll humor you kid and tell you that I'm hear to…" but the Raikage was cut off by the voice of Minato Namikaze.

"Uzumaki what are you doing to Raikage-dono?" asked the ever arrogant and hypocritical Minato Namikaze.

"I was just starting a conversation with these wonderful Kumo shinobi, and I must say they are dozens of times more better than your Konoha shinobi," Naruto taunted with more emotion than Minato has ever seen.

"Why you little…" started Minato, but he quickly recomposed himself seeing as he was in front of another Kage, "Well I must say Raikage-dono I am sorry if my former son has offended you in any way," Minato said that with a clearly fake smile on his face.

"Well…he has done nothing wrong…and I should be on my way," replied Ay with slight pauses in his speech, since he was confused as to what happened this day. With that said the Ay grabbed the dazed Yugito, and bolted with Killer Bee right behind him.

"Hey Na-ru-to just remember Kirabi and Yu-gi-to, wheeeeeee!" guessed who rapped as he ran.

"Hey, baka yarou, don't forget Ay, the Raikage!" rapped Ay in a similarly horrible fashion as they both ran. Off in the distance one could hear a shout of 'I'm rapping as bad as you' and then a shout of pain from someone else.

Just as the Kumo shinobi ran away from Naruto and his group, the rest of Minato's group joined them and so did Mifune.

Mifune hummed in thought and said, "I have thought over this case and I must say this is most interesting. For a family to break this much has peaked my curiosity, and I have come to a decision. I have ruled in favor of Naruto Uzumaki."

Kushina wailed in sadness, "NO! This can't happen, please you can't do this."

"I have thought over the case and the punishment for the Namikaze group, is for Haruka Namikaze to become Haruka Uzumaki, Naruto will gain complete control over Haruka until he releases her, Naruto Uzumaki will gain all the Uzumaki Clan scrolls and a duplicate of all Namikaze clan scrolls, and finally the Namikaze Clan will pay a fine of 6,547,855 ryo." (Just a fact here but in the Naruto verse 1 ryo = 10 yen, so 10 ryo = 1 U.S. dollar. Or something like that.)

"But Mifune-dono isn't that just an outrageous punishment! That is more than six S ranked missions!" protested an Ass of a Kage…I mean Minato Namikaze.

"Silence! I have deemed this punishment fit and so it will be," Mifune's tone held a point of finality and with that he left.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXX ONE WEEK LATER IN KONOHA XXXXXXXXXXX<p>

Currently Sebastian was painting the outside of the new Uzumaki compound a light brown with a red roof. The compound or mansion has four floors and that was including the attic. And had a basement filled with…well that is for another time. (Think the mansion from black butler.)

"Sebastian how did you build an entire compound without any help in a week?" asked a curious Itachi as he stared in awe.

"Please I am but a simple butler, and if I couldn't do this then what kind of butler would I be?" answer Sebastian as he finished painting a wall with a flourish.

"Gee, I have a lot of expectation to live up to if I'm his apprentice…" mumbled a sad looking Itachi as he painted at a sedated pace.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXX With Hannah and Haruka XXXXXXXXXX<p>

"Now for a lesson Haruka," started Hannah as she watched Haruka nod her head, "You must always address master with a respectful tone and title. Now you must have noticed that everyone addresses master differently, I address master as master, Sebastian addresses him as king or young master, Itachi calls him Naruto-sama, and Ulquiorra for some reason calls him Naruto-taicho, and now you must find your own way of personally addressing him!" finished Hannah as she raised her tone from lecture to perverse devotion.

"Um…I guess…uh…Nii-sama will do?" Haruka half asked and stated, as she had her left hand on her hip and right index finger on the corner of her mouth.

Hannah hummed in thought, "I believe that will work…" and then Hannah's imagination went wild, as she flew back with a nose bleed and a grin on her face.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX With Naruto and Ulquiorra XXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

"Taicho you have done so much for me, I will always be in debt to you," Ulquiorra bowed as he said this.

"It was nothing Ulquiorra, I mean it was just a piece of my soul that held my emotions." Naruto said nonchalantly as he was walking down the stairs to the compound basement.

"Nothing!? It was a soul, I learned what a soul was and emotions! This isn't nothing you gave away a piece of your soul to make me whole!" said Ulquiorra as he restrained himself from pulling out all of his hair. 'Dear Kami-sama was I ever like this?'

In Ulquiorra's mind there was a faint sound of 'Yes dumbass'

"Enough Ulquiorra it was nothing because unlike you I can grow back part of my soul. Now we were looking for someone dear to you," stated an annoyed Naruto. And with that said Ulquiorra kneeled down so that Naruto could his left hand on Ulquiorra's head and then lifted his right hand as a tear opened up in the air (Garganta) opened up and a teenager with a sizeable bust and orange hair fell through.

"There you are Orihime…" spoke Ulquiorra as he looked upon her dazed figure on the ground.

"Wha…what happened! Where am I at?" spoke a shocked and scared Orihime "Wait is that you Ulquiorra-kun?" asked Orihime as she hugged him and he hugged back.

"Yes it's me dear, please don't cry it's ok," Ulquiorra tried to calm Orihime down but she cried even harder.

"We couldn't stop him!" Orihime sobbed out as she hugged even harder. "Everyone's dead and I mean everyone! Our friends, all the other Arrancars including Harribel and Starrk, the Gotei 13, Aizen, and even the Vandenreich; all of our friends dead…"cried a hysterical Orihime before Ulquiorra knocked her out.

Ulquiorra sighed in sadness and annoyance, "It is as I feared. It seems that Ichigo Kurosaki has killed everyone. I just can't believe he killed them all, I mean we were all best friends…" said Ulquiorra as he thought back to the time when he was in the other universe.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Ichigo stop this you'll kill everyone in that state!" screamed Ulquiorra with the most emotion that he could muster._

"_Stop? You want me to stop?" question Ichigo in a distorted voice. The he started to laugh, "As if I would stop! This power just feels sooooo goood!" Ichigo said blissfully as he brought out the last two words longer. "Isn't that right Kaa-sama?" asked Ichigo, and then Masaki Kurosaki appeared behind Ichigo and wrapped her arms around his waist._

"_Yes that is right my son," spoke the distorted voice of Masaki happi;y.. "But it's too bad that your sisters didn't have the power to survive the transformation!" laughed Masaki in insane glee._

"_Using Hollow, Shinigami, and Quincy powers at once is totally insane!" screamed Ulquiorra. "You are not the same Ichigo that I knew, you're just an imposter!"_

_Ichigo howled in laughter as he held his stomach, "You never knew me Ulquiorra and you will never know how I killed _our_ so called friends," Ichigo finished saying the word 'our' in a mocking tone. Then Ichigo appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the neck. "I wonder where you will go, but who cares!" and then Ichigo opened a tear in space and threw Ulquiorra in._

_FLASHBACK END_

Ulquiorra was brought out of his flashback as he set down Orihime in his bedroom and quickly left to talk with Naruto in the living room.

"An interesting universe you came from Ulquiorra, but please tell me who is this Ichigo Kurosaki person," said Naruto with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is an anomaly in my old universe. He was naturally born as all four forms of life into one. He was part Hollow, Shinigami, Quincy, and Human in one body. There was only ever one other being to have become like that and that was Masaki Kurosaki, however she was artificially made that way. See Masaki Kurosaki was human and quincy, but then she experimented on herself with a hollow. She was able to become part hollow, but she was unable to control it and lied to her husband, Isshin, saying that Aizen experimented on her, so he sealed off the hollow with his Shinigami powers. Thus creating the first Shinigami, Human, Quincy, Hollow hybrid to walk the world, however she was supposedly killed by a hollow named Grand Fisher. It appeared she framed and orchestrated a war and many senseless deaths for her crazy ambition of power. She corrupted my best friend Ichigo and apparently has destroyed the order of the world," finished Ulquiorra as he was on the brink of tears.

"Well…what are the Vandenreich, Arrancars, and Gotei 13?" asked Naruto as he tried to digest all of this new information.

"Well there were three major forces in the universe Quincies, Shinigami, and Hollows. The Quincies watched over Hell and killed anything that was unauthorized to come out of Hell. The Shinigami protected the world of the living, and the Hollows try to kill the world of the living. There are some hollows that gain a sense of sentience and humanity back, these hollows can break off their mask and stop their mindless killing. These hollows are named Arrancars and cleanse the mindless hollows along with the Shinigami. The Quincy, Arrancar, and Shinigami pact was made to maintain the balance of that universe.

"Thank you for this explanation, but you and that woman, Orihime, can explain to me tomorrow because I am tired. Also I know that the rest of you are eavesdropping behind that door," said Naruto as the other servants, sans Sebastian and Hannah, fell threw the door with a nervous grin.

**Chapter End**

Author's Note: Whooooooo! Man that was just amazing to write. Hope everyone likes this longer than usual chapter. I really want to know, how did you like my back story for the Bleach Universe? Please Review because I would like to know how everyone feels about my writing. I truly hoped everyone had fun reading my fan fiction


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) Heeeeello everyone. I know that I have most likely a lot of angry people and many most likely want to flame. Well I just want to say go ahead and flame. I mean flamers don't bother me at all, I actually embrace the flamers because I find their comments funny. So go ahead and flame I truly don't care. Now for everyone else I just want a truthful review and some suggestions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LAST TIME<strong>_

"_Thank you for this explanation, but you and that woman, Orihime, can explain to me tomorrow because I am tired. Also I know that the rest of you are eavesdropping behind that door," said Naruto as the other servants, sans Sebastian and Hannah, fell threw the door with a nervous grin._

* * *

><p><strong>STORY START<strong>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The next day XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day all of the residents of the Uzumaki compound were gathered in the living room wearing their usual attire and Orihime was wearing an Arrancar robe. "Well would you please explain the state the your universe is in, Orihime?" asked one curious Naruto Uzumaki.

"W…well-" started Orihime before she stopped when she felt the hand of Ulquiorra give her shoulder a light reassuring squeeze. Then Orihime took a deep breath and started to fill in the gaps. "Okay, to be blunt Ichigo and his mother basically destroyed everything. To tell the whole event of things will take too long, so I hope everyone can settle for a shortened version," Orihime asked and stated at the same time, while getting nods of agreement from everyone. "Well Masaki being the scientist she is, developed a virus that infected everyone and if anyone knows anything about a virus, it is that there is no cure. See it's a common misconception that viruses can be cured; bacteria can be cured, but not viruses. To be 'cured' of a virus, you must let it pass through your system. Also people get the term virus and infection mixed up, but I digress. Well Masaki created a virus that caused different symptoms in its victims. Some were driven insane, had fevers, delusions, hallucinations, and about any other symptoms you can think of, or there were no symptoms at all. Seeing as no one could trust each other all of the nations of the world locked down their borders, and that's when she hit them hard. Masaki apparently had sleeper agents in all of the nations, and had them infect the citizens of the world. While Masaki destroyed the world of the living, Ichigo killed or infected people of the spiritual world." Orihime let a sob escape her lips before she continued, "A…a…and…Masaki personally killed Tatsuki, then Ichigo killed Rukia-chan," finished Orihime as she started to cry uncontrollably and launched herself into the crook of Ulquiorra's neck.

"Well thank you Orihime for that explanation, and I will assume that it basically goes that Masaki and Ichigo infect and kill everyone in their way," asked/stated Naruto. Orihime only nodded into Ulquiorra's neck as she cried. "Now seeing as she has told us that I believe that everyone should tell one secret and entrust everyone in this room. Also when I say secret I want all of the details."

"But why Nii-sama?" asked Haruka.

"It's a trust exercise Haruka, and now any volunteers?" said and asked Naruto.

Surprisingly Itachi raised his hand, "Well I hate most of the Leaf villagers. I hate that they are so arrogant, but they have neither the skill to back up claims or they boast of other Konoha ninja that they do not personally know. It is that kind of hubris that will destroy a nation. I mean look at the other nations, Kumo has the an equal if not superior military, but they are not as arrogant as Konoha. Kiri has a passing rate of 50% but Konoha has a passing rate of 33%, and those who do pass in Konoha are seriously not ready to be ninja. Iwa has explosion specialist that could destroy the hokage mountain with only gum, a thumbtack, and one academy grade explosive tag. While our partners in Suna could easily make a plague that would only affect Konoha ninja and easily distribute it into Konoha!" ranted a rather heated Itachi.

"Well I guess I will go next," sounded Sebastian's velvety voice, but he was cut off by a convulsing Orihime on the floor.

"Aaaaahh**hhhhhhh**," screamed Orihime as a white substance exploded from one of her hairpins. As Orihime screamed her voice had a second tone added which seemed surprisingly like a hollow. Everyone jumped back except for Ulquiorra who approached Orihime's erupting form. Then two pieces of her hairpins broke apart and encased Orihime into an orange glowing oval on the floor. Then the little spirit that Ulquiorra identified as Ayame appeared with half of her body hollowfied , but surprisingly the hollowfication wasn't spreading.

"Oh my goodness. This is going to be such a horrible event," said a nervous Ayame.

"Excuse me little miss, but what is happening?" asked Sebastian who was worried for his young master.

"She is being hollowfied it seems, and I can't do anything about it. It seems to be one of her symptoms from being infected by Ichigo. Also the reason I can't do anything is because her wound has too much Reiatsu that I can't do anything. I was barely able to put her into suspended animation and I can't hold on for much longer. You must take her someplace secluded, so she doesn't destroy anything important-" but Ayame was cutoff as she was engulfed in the white hollowfication substance and the orange oval around Orihime broke.

"**Ulquiorra please **help m**E!**" screamed Orihime as she fought for control and was engulfed into a cocoon of white hollowfication substance.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Orihime's Mind XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

"What happened?" asked a groggy Orihime.

"**Why I happened**," came the two toned reply as Orihime looked up she was surprised to see…

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

><p>Author's note: Thank you for reading and bearing with my horrible writing. I really don't know how to make Orihime as a hollow look so can I please get some suggestions. Please review, and to any flamers out there I just want to say I dare you to flame.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry about that. I recently broke up with my girlfriend plus it's my summer vacation. Also before anyone assumes I've been a bitch, I have actually been partying it up. Plus I'm going to next year's Comic-Con in New Orleans, and the cool thing about it is, is that I'm cosplaying as Noctis and it's my first one. I'm also going to take this cosplaying seriously and that means I will actually grow out my hair and style it like Noctis.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LAST TIME<strong>_

"_What happened?" asked a groggy Orihime._

"_**Why I happened**__," came the two toned reply as Orihime looked up she was surprised to see…_

* * *

><p><strong>STORY START<strong>

To say that Orihime shocked was an understatement, it was like she was looking into a fun house mirror. The image of her was a sickly pale white with white hair and her eyes had black sclera with shining yellow eyes. Then Orihime looked at her surroundings and saw that she was in Hueco Mundo, just a bit different. Instead of a bright sunny day or cold dark night, there was just a plain white sky, and the usual endless sand wasn't so endless. The land they stood on was the size of one of her old classrooms, and the rest was just surrounded by an endless ocean.

"**To answer the unasked question, I am the despair and negative emotions in you. I am you without restraints and I want to be free, so we'll fight for the right to walk amongst the living,"** spoke the two toned Hollow Orihime. The hollow wore a sadistic bloodthirsty smirk and had shaper than average teeth.

"But if we're the same person why do we have to fight? Can't we just coexist with each other?" asked Orihime as she looked shyly around.

"**Stop that you damned woman! This insufferable shy and timid nature is horrible. Unleash your wild side and let do of your inhibitions!"** screamed the hollow in unrestrained anger.

Then the hollow lunged at Orihime trying to pierce Orihime's abdomen with its hand, and the hollow was thoroughly surprised when the hand went through Orihime instead of hitting air. "You're right…because of me everyone died…because I couldn't stop him…because I was too weak, but with you here I will take the power that's mine! I'll show Ulquiorra-kun just how strong I can be!" Orihime's voice went from incredibly sad and desperate to one of conviction and power.

Then Orihime slid closer to the hollow and bit into her neck causing an audible squelch to resound in the empty soulscape. The hollow had a face of shock and then resignation. The hollow had a look of resignation because it knew that Orihime was dominant soul in the body and had much more power. So once it felt its power being drained by Orihime it just accepted the fate of being whole. Then there was a magnificent explosion of black and white reiatsu merging together turning into a dark grey.

* * *

><p>Reality (Or something close to it)<p>

The group could only watch in fascination as Ulquiorra worried over Orihime's writhing body. Then a gaping hole shot out of her lower abdomen and blood sprayed around the room but the only person it landed on was Ulquiorra. It didn't land on the rest of the group because Sebastian pulled out a blast-proof glass out of…nowhere?

"Help me! Orihime can you hear me?!" screamed a worried voice full of shock and sadness. However Naruto put a hand up to stop anyone from helping. "Why aren't you letting them help Taicho?" questioned Ulquiorra as he saw the hollow substance traveling across her body.

"Ulquiorra she is having an internal battle right now. You may not have noticed this, but she is most likely not sane. I say this with 90% assurance because seeing everyone you cared about die in front of your life is traumatizing. Then add on to the fact, that according to your stories, she only expresses a short range of emotions means that she is having an internal debate with whatever other personality is in her. According to her the plague that this Kurosaki person unleashed upon the world has varying affects also comes into play, who knows maybe the plague managed to cause the repressed emotions to manifest into a form," Naruto said in his eerily calm, quiet, and analytical tone of voice.

"But how do you know that she's infected?" asked Ulquiorra as he held Orihime's whitening body close to his chest.

"Well that's simple, if Ichigo went around killing her friends and she did watch, then she had a prolonged exposure in his presence which I will bet infected her. But I really think you should get back for a second," said Naruto as he felt a reiatsu build up in Orihime's body. Before Ulquiorra could even respond he found himself behind the blast-proof glass, and then there was an explosion of dark grey reiatsu.

* * *

><p>After the explosion there was a dust cloud that obscured the vision of everyone in the room.<p>

"**Aa**a**a**a**a**a**a**a**a**h**h**h**h**h**h**h," came the two toned sigh of relief that filled the quiet room. Once the dust started to clear the group saw that Orihime was standing and was considerably different. First her hair was orange and white being half and half. Then they noticed that her skin had turned a lighter shade, but the most alluring change was her eyes. The eyes were a glowing orange that gleamed in the light but her sclera pitch black and looked like that darkest of nights. Then the group saw the white bone like tiara on her head and what appeared to be two hairpins stuck onto the tiara.

"Orihime are you okay?" asked Ulquiorra as he dashed to her side in a blur of white and black.

"Of course I am Ulquiorra-kun," Orihime said in her normal voice. Then she began to flex her hand and threw her hand to her side breaking several windows.

"Whoops, sorry about that," Orihime said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

The hollow lunged at Orihime, but Orihime was prepared. "RO! SHAM! BO!" both said and revealed their hands to be both rock. "Do it again!" screamed both in perfect unison and they revealed both hands to be scissors. "Do it again!" screamed both again and they revealed their hands to be scissors.

**5 hours in the souls cape**

"**You were a formidable foe Orihime but I have won," **laughed the hollow, even though it didn't look at the hands, as it went to look at the hands, Orihime suddenly stuck the hollow in the eyes and kicked her down. With the hollow's hand flat on the ground, Orihime knelt down and cut the hollow with her hands that formed scissors.

"Actually I have won…" cackled a disturbed Orihime as she kicked sand into the hollow's eyes. Then the hollow started to dissolve into Orihime.

Author's Note: Hello everyone, I hope you are doing well. I think that this chapter was pretty expected of me. I really hope you like the omake, but anyway please review for my sake and the stories. I believe that the opinions of the readers are important. On an ending note I know there are flamers out there and I just want to say go ahead and flame, flamers give me a good laugh.

READ AND REVIEW MORE PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N) Hey there. I started to write because I got someone to actually review. I just want to say thanks to **Rickjames196** for the reviews and his opinions. Also I am kinda new to this writing stuff. Just to say the reason it was so easy to quit Anbu was because Minato thinks he knows that his Anbu operatives has ties to the village, and if they have ties to the village then in a time of need they will protect the village...maybe some other stuff too. Then the thing about Naruto going to the doctor was a hint to what is going to happen in the future. On a final note, the reason I gave their full name was so that you can google them. Sebastian, Hannah, and Ulquiorra can be easily google, but just to say, if you don't know who these three are then you are missing out on anime.

Jankenpo and Roshambo is about the same. I think or they're close.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LAST TIME<strong>_

"_Orihime are you okay?" asked Ulquiorra as he dashed to her side in a blur of white and black._

"_Of course I am Ulquiorra-kun," Orihime said in her normal voice. Then she began to flex her hand and threw her hand to her side breaking several windows. "Whoops, sorry about that," Orihime said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly._

* * *

><p><strong>STORY START<strong>

"Hmmmm, Orihime would you like to work for the young master?" asked an ever smiling Sebastian.

However Orihime was lost in thought, she felt the energy coursing through her veins. She was on a power high because she felt like she could take on Captain Commander and win relatively unscathed. After a couple of seconds the question reached her brain, and she said, "As long as I have Ulquiorra-kun with me then yes."

"Well that's good and expected," replied Sebastian, but as he was going to say more he was interrupted by a squad of Anbu and the rest of the Hokage family.

"Haruka-chan are you okay? Come over here quickly so we can see if you're injured." asked and said a worried Kushina, but Haruka was firmly planted next to her brother.

"Haruka, I'll let you choose, Kushina or me," said a quiet Naruto and then the atmosphere quickly turned tense. However, the Hokage's side was more tense and expecting and Naruto's was calm and unworried.

"I pick my Nii-sama!" screamed a cute little Haruka shocking Kushina to the core.

"Tch, fine then. As your Hokage I will then put both of you into the academy and tell me what happened here," said an arrogant as ever Minato.

"Actually you, Minato Namikaze, cannot do that. As Hokage you have no power over all of us civilians. I mean if we wanted to, the Uzumaki clan could just leave and relocate, I mean it's all just a means of paperwork. Also what happened here today was an Uzumaki clan secret technique," Naruto's eerily calm voice rang out.

"Actually, Uzumaki, if I remember correctly then you are a ninja clan and that means you must join the academy. So if you go to the academy then you must answer to your Hokage," smirked Minato as though he won the argument.

"Then you must not remember correctly because I switched the Uzumaki ninja clan status back to its original status of civilian clan, and I took this up with Mifune," countered Naruto with a ghost of a smirk on his face.

Minato screamed in frustration, "You incessant brat! Just do a favor to Konoha and die so the village can prosper and bring ultimate peace to the Elemental Nations." After his little outburst he left leaving an amused Naruto seeing as though he pushed Minato's buttons. The years would be interesting to say the least.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXX <strong>Six Year Time skip <strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A beautiful morning, a new day of beginnings, and multiple crashes through the house or arguably called a mansion. Naruto Uzumaki looked amazing even if he was waking up in the morning. Instead of the exotic 13 year old boy people would expect, there was a boy even more exotic who looked only to be about 10. Naruto had a hair that he called tamed anarchy. Naruto didn't comb his hair in anyway, but it stayed spiked up, even more so than Kakashi's gravity defying hair. His hair had an equal amount of red and blond streaks in it with a bit of orange. His skin was still the nice tanned color with the same whisker marks on his cheeks, but his visible eye turned from a cerulean blue to a molten red inferno. His mouth was filled rows of sharp teeth that promised torn ligaments. Naruto had actually grown a bit, now being 4 foot 6 inches, even though, Naruto was shorter than everyone around him, it suited him. He was an unknown factor in the body of a child that no one would question because who questions a child's innocence?

Next to his bed was his faithful servant Hannah on his right side and his sister, Haruka Uzumaki, on his left side. They were just standing there with eyes full of admiration watching him sleep.

After waking up and seeing his beautiful maids he thought that today was going to be good, even though, there were multiple crashes in the house. Hannah looked just the same as the day he met her, nice dark skin, beautiful pale lavender hair, and a gorgeous curvaceous body. His sister didn't look to bad either, she was a budding 5'5" with high B-cup to low C-cup breasts. Haruka had a square-fringe hairstyle adorned by a lacy frill that helped her blood red hair look more innocent. Her red hair is tied in pigtails and she has incredible vision with her violet eyes, that she keeps hidden behind thick rounded glasses. Haruka wears the typical maid outfit. (She looks like Mey-Rin from black butler but with redder hair and violet eyes.)

"Good morning Nii-sama/Master," both maids said at the same time, "the bath is ready and heated to your liking.

"Yes a good morning indeed. Hmm, good job you too." Naruto said with a small smile causing the two to blush, and with that Naruto went to the bathroom to clean up.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXX IN THE BATHROOM XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

Naruto relaxed and closed his eyes as he sat in the bathtub. If one were to focus they would here a peculiar rattle. Even though there was a shift in the water and hair started to sprout out of seemingly nowhere, Naruto didn't budge at all. If one were to look closely they would see the hair had a body and looked like a damned ghost. The figure had pitch black, long hair that would stop at its butt, and the skin was a deathly pale color that screamed 'already dead.' Its eyes had dark rings around it and the sclera was started to turn red. It started to reach out for Naruto, while the rattle grew even louder until the unnamed figure screamed…in pleasure?

"You can't scare me that easily Kayako," said Naruto as he worked his hands. ( I leave it to you're imagination.)

Naruto can still remember the first time he encountered Kayako Saeki, she was a dark twisted ghost hell bent on killing everyone who stepped on her property, and apparently Minato sold Naruto the cursed property knowingly putting everyone in danger. Minato sealed Kayako into the property until some unlucky fool stumbled there and died.

Well it was when Naruto was 10 that Kayako finally showed herself, Naruto was trying to relax alone in his room, while he head his pants down, with his 6 in a half inch boner, but the boner wouldn't go away. That was when Naruto heard the ominous rattle and his blanket started to move as if there was another person in the bed.

Naruto then looked under the blanket and saw the pale form of Kayako with her mouth open making the rattling sound, but before Kayako could do anything Naruto grabbed her head and shoved it onto his Kyuubi chakra covered dick to make sure that she didn't bite down. But it also had another affect, seeing as though the Kyuubi's chakra wasn't corrosive when he was horny, but it was an aphrodisiac and good for healing another's body. So while Kayako was getting face fucked by Naruto, Kyuubi's chakra healed her broken vocal cords and body.

Inside of the seal Kyuubi was having a feast absorbing this malignant spirit's evil aura and rage. See Kyuubi was a being of chakra and negative emotions, and it absorbed these negative emotions through the air but physical contact was sped up its feeding rate. So while its container fucked this dark spirit six ways to Sunday it enjoyed a meal and cleansed this spirit of any ill intention, or to put it simply Kyuubi helped its container exorcise an evil spirit by fucking it.

However the next day brought a lot of questions seeing as though the exorcised spirit, named Kayako Saeki, didn't disappear but stayed by Naruto's side every since as a bodyguard because she never needed sleep and could always stay with Naruto without anyone knowing.

**XXXXXXX IN THE DINING ROOM AFTER THE BATHROOM XXXXXXXX**

In the dining room Naruto sat at the head of the table while everyone put out the food on the table. When everyone was done Naruto said, "I know you all work for me, but I see you as family so please sit and eat with me."

Well everyone went to sit except Sebastian and Hannah seeing as they were the seniors of the staff and didn't need to eat human food. Everyone was there in the dining room: Orihime and Ulquiorra were wearing there Arrancar coats, Haruka in her maid outfit, Itachi was wearing a slightly singed chef outfit, and then there was a pale as ever Kayako who appeared out of nowhere scaring the shit out of everyone sitting.

"Damn, why must you scare everyone with these sudden appearances?" questioned Itachi while mumbling about exorcised ghosts should just go to the afterlife.

"Well Itachi I do that because I want to see a reaction out of Naruto and you are all just pansies that scare easily," replied Kayako but her ghostly, death-like voice made most of the table occupants' shiver unconsciously.

Well after everyone settled down they started with a feast like brunch that everyone enjoyed. Even Sebastian and Hannah sat down at the table deciding to split a quaint peanut butter and twisted soul sandwich.

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Thanks for reading this chapter everyone. The reason I made Kyuubi's chakra like that was because a Jinchuriki has stamina in spades, and his partners are going to be fucked for hours meaning there is going to be soreness after a while of constant sex, so the biju fix that by healing while their container has sex.

But anyway I hope you all like this chapter and if you are wondering, Kayako Saeki is the name of The Grudge. Also if you don't know what the grudge is then that means you are very scared and didn't watch the movie or are really young and didn't watch the movie.

Please note that Naruto is a shotacon and I am not changing that, so if you can't handle that then please leave. The reason I make him a shotacon is because many of my friends and acquaintances call me out on being a shota even though I'm so close to graduating right now. -_-

On a last note if there are flamers I will say it again, go ahead and flame. Just give me a reason to laugh at your stupidity.

Please Review and stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
